


Lose Nothing But Time

by Khrysaetos



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrysaetos/pseuds/Khrysaetos
Summary: Maul gives his all, and it is not enough.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine, Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lose Nothing But Time

Cold holo-light flickered over high walls. Maul’s hand shook as he held the transmitter, staring at it, waiting.

  
The silence stretched, tighter and tighter. Only the intermittent beeps of the waiting call and the racing of his hearts broke the quiet. He wanted to pace, to run, but he couldn’t take his attention from the transmitter. His Master could answer at any moment.

  
He fought to stand at attention but pain bent him, just slightly. Sitting to rest might mean not getting up again. Not for a while – time he couldn’t afford to waste.

  
The hologram changed. Maul’s chest tensed. He gripped the fistful of bloody cloth over his ribs tighter, till the leather of his glove creaked. Sidious’s form was there in the blue light, familiar – but now, cold and distant.

  
“Apprentice.” The Sith Lord’s tone was flat. “I hope you have not called to offer me worthless excuses.”

  
“Master –” Maul sounded uncomfortably close to pleading. To weakness. “Surely all is not lost.”

  
“Not for me.” The holoprojection was no bigger than Maul’s hand but Sidious’s presence was no less strong, towering and omnipotent. “Perhaps for you.”

  
On instinct Maul fell to his knees. He clutched the transmitter in both hands now. “Master, I will not fail you again.”

  
“You will not. And in losing you I will have lost nothing but time.”

  
The room grew emptier, dark and expansive. “Master. No.” Maul’s voice was loud enough to echo. “I will repair my mistake. I will not wait to heal –”

  
“And become weaker still? I have no use for you in such a state.”

  
“Master, let me make it right. I wait only on your word.”

  
“I have nothing to say to you. Do not return.”

  
Ice struck Maul’s hearts. “Please, Master -”

  
“You have failed me for the last time, Maul.”

  
Not _apprentice_. Just Maul.

  
“Please!”

  
The echoes died with the holoprojection. Its spark went out, leaving Maul with nothing but the tiny gleaming light of the transmitter, the empty hall, and his pain.

  
“Please.” It was a whisper, facedown on the duracrete. He sobbed once, choking, and then clenched his jaw, leaving the darkness ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes (and by sometimes I mean always) I think about how Maul has never known a world without his master, and never had anything that wasn't Sidious's. His experiences, mind, and goals are all completely shaped by this dude, so much so that Sidious can send him out into the big wide galaxy with almost no fear that he'll run away or change his mind. How do you get that level of control over someone so driven and powerful?
> 
> It takes a long time and a lot of isolation. Lots of messing with someone's head to get them to cling to you like that even when you constantly hurt, degrade, and punish them. Make yourself their entire world and they won't leave you because they can't. I figure there were several times where Sidious came close to leaving Maul (or seemed to), enough to scare him, but never leaving him long enough for him to start trying to stand on his own.
> 
> This scene is meant to be just one such snapshot moment of despair, not an AU where Maul really is abandoned. After this, Sidious grants his special brand of "mercy" and Maul is reinstated (to a position he never truly lost - only made to believe he did as punishment).


End file.
